Emergency Love
by Future Mrs. Harry Styles
Summary: With Erica in the hospital, Benny and Erica find themselves emerging into love. Rated T for plot and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is about Bennica. In this story they aren't vampires.

Diclaimer: If I owned MBAV would I be on here? It's Fanfiction.

Erica's POV:

My eyes were closed, but I could still see lights. A bright light was to my left and I started walking towards it. I could faintly hear my name being called, but I still didn't turn. My blond hair started to blow fiercly. I was brought to reality by a jolt of electricity. My eyes opened, and I saw a blue suit then a face. I tried to turn my head, but it hurt too much. I could hear an engine, and considering that there was a paramedic above me, I knew I was in an ambulence truck. Something to my right move then I was looking into tearfelt blue eyes. It took me a moment, but I realized they were Benny's. He was crying. I felt like crying too.

"Oh thank god. I thought I would never see you again." He was saying.

"Please sit down. We don't want to traumatize her. Her wounds aren't healed yet. She's probably in a state of shock." He sat down. _Wounds? What is going on?_

The truck slowed to a stop and they got me out and onto a bed and rolled me into a room. The doctor put a mask thing on me and I fell asleep.

Erica's dream/flashback:

I was walking on the sidewalk to meet Benny, when three drunk guys, obviously underaged, walked by me. I was texting Benny. We were going on a date. One of the guys grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him. He started talking and his breath smelled horrible. I wasn't sure what he drank.

"Youraprettylittlelady." He slurred. "Howboutshomeaction? Wellbennicce."

"Uh. Let me go." I shook out of his grasp, and turned around but one of the others were behind me and grabbed me and the other one behind me pulled out a knife. He tried to stab me, but he only cut my cheek. I got away of the one holding me, and ran. I was only a block away from Ethan and Benny's.

"HELP!" I screamed. I tripped over a branch and cut my face. I tried to get up, but I hadn't gotten far enough away. The least drunk guy with the knife held me down and flipped me over. He stabbed me in the stomache then in the shoulder. I was screaming, and he stabbed me in the side. Someone who lived at the house I was in front of came out and scared away the guys. I couldn't tell who he was. He called 911, but by then I blacked out.

I woke up looking at a white celeling I sat up as much as I could. Benny was in the chair next to me asleep. Sarah and Ethan were asleep on the couch. My mom, who was a single parent, was in the other chair next to me. Also asleep. I tried to focus on the clock, but I couldn't. It was too dark. Benny moved next to me and woke up. He looked at me, and said, "Oh you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Could be better. How did you know that I was here?"

"I was the one who found you."  
>"Oh." We sat in silence for a few minutes. The I asked, "What happened?"<p>

"Someone, I think he was drunk, attacked you."  
>"You were in the truck, weren't you?"<p>

"Yeah."  
>"Why were you crying?" I looked down and saw him blushing.<p>

"I was worried."  
>"Aw. Stand up." He stood up and bent down to be the same height as me. I gave him a small kiss on the lips. He turned bright red. The brown haired boy sat down and grabbed my hand. I fell asleep that way.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay this is the second episode. In case you forgot, they aren't vampires in this series.

Erica's POV:

I woke up sometime in the morning, my hands still intertwined with Benny's. He was still asleep. Sarah was awake this time.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked me with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Truth was, my side was still sore, and I'm freaked out.

She gave me a look that said 'I know you're lying', "Please. I've known you since 1st grade."

"Ok, fine. My side is killing me and I'm utterly freaked out. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I knew I was being harsh, but I don't know, I was upset. I woke the other's with my yelling.

"If your side hurt's then We can go get the doctor." Benny slid his hand out of mine and walked with Ethan out of the room.

My mom understood we needed to be alone and left the room.

"I'm sorry. I'm just under stress." I apologized as soon as we were alone.

"I was just worried."

I held my arms out to give her a hug and I asked, "Wait, where's Rory?"

"Oh! I don't think anyone told him, I'll go call him." She left the room.

All of a sudden my head burst into pain. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I went into shock and the last thing I saw was black.

Benny's POV:

Me and Ethan went down to the cafeteria and sat. Sarah sent me a text that said-

_Erica!_

_Meet me by her room now!_

I got up and ran. Ethan was shouting, then got up and followed. I decided to take the stairs since she was only one story up.

I was there in five minutes, but Erica was gone. I saw Sarah and walked over.

"Hey. What's going on?" I questioned. Erica's mom was also gone. Ethan had just made it up the stairs.

"That was so not cool Benny." He huffed. I wasn't paying attention to him. My attention was to Sarah, who was telling me, "Erica went into shock. Her body was having seizures. They took her to a room. Follow me." She notioned to Ethan and me to follow. She looked really upset. "We can't go in, but we can stand on the outside and look in."

Erica's mom was crying when we got to the room. I looked into the window and saw the electric things I saw in the truck. That means her heart stopped or it's slowing. I stepped back and sat down next to Sam (A/N I don't know her mother's name). I felt a lump growing in my throat. Ethan and Sarah looked in to the room, then at me. Ethan sat down next to me, and Sarah stood by the door.

"Hey." Ethan said.

"Hi." I replied, neither of us knew what to say.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That your going threw this."

"I'm not the only one."

"Yeah, but out of us three," He pointed to me, Sarah and then him. "you're the one that it hits hardest."

"What about Sarah? What about you?"

"You have a stronger connection than me and Sarah, and Sarah has a stronger connection than me."

"Well, just so you know, I'm feeling fine." It was a lie, some would even call it a big lie, but I _was_ worried.

"I don't belive you."

"Guys!" Sarah shouted. I looked over to Sarah and she looked relived. I walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing! Her heart rate is going back to normal!"

"It is?" I looked in to the window and saw them cleaning her up. The doctor was walking towards the door.

"Well she's stable." Sam stood up and walked over. "We want to keep her here for awhile, just in case anything happens. She's still unconscious from the trama and the seditive, but she can go back to her room."

"Really? Well what was wrong with her?" Sam asked stepping between me and Ethan, who just suddenly appeared.

"Nothing too special. Her body went into shock, but she'll be alright, as long as she stays calm."

"Ok. How long do you think until, she's able to go home?"

"Maybe a week. It depends on how well she's doing."

"Ok, thank you doctor." He walked away and the nurse rolled her into a room nearby. Not the same room as before.

"Wait, where is she going?" I asked. Nobody really knew the answer, but we all followed. I saw her asleep, and all of the stuff in her old room had been taken here. I walked over to her and sat down. Ethan had his arm around Sarah and they sat down, very cozy, on the couch. Sam had sat down and fell quickly asleep, on a folding chair. I stood up and kissed her gently on the forehead and fell asleep thinking, _Why is all of this happening to her? _I was really upset.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the ending I sort of got bored. Here's chapt. 3, enjoy!

Erica's POV:

I was having the sweetest dream ever. Benny was really worried about me, and held my hand the hole time I was sick. He never let go. When I got better I was slightly awake and he let go of my hand and kissed my forehead and sat down next to me. To others I know it's not that sweet, but I find it so romantic. I know I always called him a dork or geek, but I never realized how sweet he is. I realized what I missed out on. Sure he is a dork and a geek, but even if he doesn't know it yet, he's _my_ geek. Even if it's only a dream, it still means I'm thinking about him.

I woke up to bright lights. I sat up and felt a raging pounding in my head. I looked around and didn't recognize the room, but Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Rory even, and my mom. They were asleep and a digital clock was beside me. 11:46 pm. I should probably go to sleep. I closed my eyes and slept.

I woke up around 6:30. Everybody was already awake. They kept staring at me like I was a science experiment. It really pissed me off. Benny talked to me, but I wasn't really paying attention. It was the same stuff- I was so worried, You went into shock- So on and so on. A doctor came to check my blood pressure, shined lights in my eyes, and changed my water bag, then left. I looked over at Sarah and Ethan laughing and holding hands and swore that that would be me someday. I looked down and noticed Benny's hands intertwined with me and smiled to myself. He looked up at me with big brown eyes and asked, "Did you sleep well?"

I replied, "Yeah. I had a nice dream."  
>"Oh? What was it about?"<p>

"Oh, I, uh, don't remember."

"Oh. Well the doctor says that you'll be able to go home in a week. And, better news! The police caught the people who hurt you. They went to _juvie._"

"Oh." I wasn't sure how to feel.

"Aren't you happy? You sure don't look like you are."

"Well I would have perfered that none of this had ever happened. I mean, they got what they deserved, but I'm not excited that they went to kid jail."

"Well I won't tell you how to feel. I just thought that you would have been happier."

I started thinking that maybe I was reacting wrong, that I should have been happier. Benny was talking to me, but I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice him or everybody else leaving.

"-so you understand?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but since were alone nows the perfect time to tell him how I felt.

"Um, Benny?"

"Yeah?"

"I, um, wanted to tell you how I felt, um, about you. I really like you. Maybe even love. If you can stand to be around me when I look like shit, then your one heck of a guy. I know we already kissed but I wasn't really sure until now." I drew in my breath slowly and held it waiting for a response.

Benny's POV:

_Did I just hear right? She loves me? Do I love her? Yeah, I think I do. _Before I new it my lips were against hers. Gently at first, then harder. My hands moved to her waist carefully avoiding her wounds. If I could stay that way forever I would. I had a crush on her since 2nd grade.

Flashback:

"OK class this is Erica. She just moved here from Kansas." Mrs. Watson announced. "Erica. You'll sit next to Benny. Benny, raise your hand."

She came over and sat down next to me. She smelled like chocolate. We hung out and were best friends ever since. Until high school at least.

End of Flashback

Erica's POV:

I had my hand around his neck pulling his face closer to mine, but unfortunatly, I had to breath. I pulled away and giggled breathlessly.

"So that's a yes?"

He responded with a gentle short kiss. We pressed our foreheads together.

"You know what? I love you too."

I grabbed his neck and pulled him into a long kiss.

After that the rest of the week went by pretty fast. Before I knew it I was out of there.


End file.
